


stumble upon a soul

by lastoneleft



Series: i'm with them [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Disaster Gays, Gay Panic, Gray can't function without caffeine, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natsu is a bit of a dumbass, Pre-Relationship, but everyone finds him cute anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu loses Gray at the market and makes a new friend while looking for him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: i'm with them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181153
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Series that I want to read once they are complete





	stumble upon a soul

Natsu remembers he and Gray need to go grocery shopping when Gray's glaring daggers at him.

His hasty retreat into the kitchen reminds him neither of them have had breakfast yet, and while coffee is enough to prevent Gray from punching people that get too close, he also gets absurdly hangry. Mornings in their apartment consist of this well practiced routine in which Gray bumbles around the kitchen until he can tolerate human interaction and Natsu stays the hell out of his way.

Natsu sighs, poking around the cupboards for an edible apology that might unfurrow Gray's eyebrows.

All they have in their cupboards are a couple packages of ramen, which Gray won't eat before noon. Some ridiculous thing about it not being breakfast food. Behind the noodles, Natsu finds his last packet of pop tarts. While he would sacrifice the last of his snacks to calm his boyfriend down, Gray wouldn't touch those no matter what time of day it was. Some other ridiculous thing about not being eight years old. 

Natsu would go and do the grocery shopping on his own, but the last time he shopped by himself when he was hungry, they ended up with "a lot of junk and nothing of nutritional value." (Gods, he sounds like Erza sometimes). And since then, Natsu's been banned from grocery shopping without supervision.

Natsu sighs again. He's been in the kitchen for twenty minutes. He better get back in the living before Gray thinks he's cooking their imaginary food and endangering their apartment. Apparently you can only set fire to one pair of oven mitts before you aren't trusted around the stove.

With another deep breath, Natsu sets off. Gray looks slightly less irritated when Natsu sits beside him on the couch. The tea cup is empty, and a very blaring reminder of what Natsu did to set Gray off in the first place.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast?" Natsu asks tentatively.

"Maybe after another three sips of coffee. Feel like topping me up?" He asks, tipping his head to the tiny cup.

Natsu forgot to turn the dishwasher on after he'd loaded it, and Gray's coffee mugs were dirty this morning. Instead of washing one, like a normal human being, Gray opted to be dramatic and drink his coffee out of the wrong cup. Which, Natsu wouldn't have considered a big deal but it's a _thing_ for Gray. Caffeine has to be in its proper cup when he drinks it. Gray considers it a crime against humanity to do it any other way.

Natsu wants to point out Gray could have used one of his massive latte mugs instead of his tiny, fancy tea cup but he figures his luck is better left unpushed. "I would have washed you a mug if I was awake," Natsu says. "How you managed to get up before 7am on your day off is beyond me."

Gray looks torn between giving Natsu the cup lecture for the twentieth time and taking Natsu up on his offer. Food usually trumps annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Natsu says while Gray deliberates. "It won't happen again."

They both know it'll happen again before the week is finished, but Gray softens enough that Natsu knows he's over it.

"I'm sorry, too," Gray sighs. "I'm just hungry."

"Hangry," Natsu corrects.

Gray's eyes narrow a fraction and Natsu slips his hand in Gray's, pulls it to his mouth and kisses the backs of his knuckles. The tension seeps from Gray's shoulders.

"So," Natsu says. "Food? That new breakfast place down the street will have coffee. I bet they have mugs and everything."

Gray rolls his eyes but gets to his feet, pulling Natsu with him.

"And," Natsu continues, kissing Gray on the cheek, "we can go to the flea market later."

Normally Gray would be set on the grocery shopping that needs to be done, but he loves the flea market. Natsu hadn't expected it, but seeing him excited over all the random little trinkets that continue to pop up around the apartment or disappear to Gray's work desk is adorable.

Gray kisses Natsu back, fingers tightening around his for a second. "Let's go, then. I wanna get to the market before it gets crowded."

* * *

The market is very crowded when they get there. One of the merchants told them a couple weeks ago that plenty of people show up as soon as it opens, at 6am. The look of pure disgust on Gray's face at the idea still makes Natsu laugh. 

"It's just a gross hour to exist," Gray reiterates, when Natsu reminds him half these people probably showed up when the doors opened.

Natsu half expects Gray to turn around when he sees the building completely packed, but with the extra caffeine in his system and the breakfast they've had, Gray's willing to brave it.

"Oh, I'm gonna go see if they're still selling those crystal pendants in the corner," Gray says. "I saw one here last week that your sister would love."

Natsu lets go of his hand so he can weave through the crowd. The last time Natsu was here, he knocked over a stand of purses next to the jewelry Gray's heading for. He doesn't think the woman selling them has forgiven him yet, so he isn't keen to see her.

Natsu wanders to the stand he knows has the Disney DVDs and flicks through them. He has quite the stack by the time Gray makes his way back to show him the amethyst he got for Erza.

"That'll be seventy dollars."

Gray shoots Natsu a half exasperated look.

"And how much was your pendant?" Natsu asks, handing his money over and taking the bag of DVDs.

Gray shrugs. "That's different, it's a gift. Your sister's birthday is in a month."

"Oh, there's a loophole when it comes to spending money, is there?" Natsu asks. "How do you know these aren't gifts?"

Gray snorts. "Gifts for yourself don't count."

"Are you loopholing the loophole?" Natsu demands. Natsu knows by the glint in Gray's eye that he isn't smirking out of sheer willpower.

"No," Gray says calmly, "I'm explaining it."

Natsu snorts back and yanks Gray's toque down over his eyes, then darts off before Gray can retaliate.

Once Natsu is a safe five aisles away from Gray, he starts browsing. He ends up chatting with the merchant who sold him the jacket Gray's wearing. Natsu looks at the same one, in black instead of navy. Lyon would never let Gray live it down if they showed up for dinner in matching jackets, and that's enough reason for Natsu to consider it, even though he's already spent more than he should have.

Natsu spots Gray. He's a couple aisles closer, but he seems to have forgotten about retaliation in favour of the phone cases he's looking at. He's fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket absentmindedly, probably twirling the Star Wars pin Natsu fastened there the first time Gray took him along to the flea market. 

Gray seems to realize what he's doing and looks down at his wrist where the stormtrooper pin sits. He smiles and Natsu finds himself wishing that he wasn't so far away, that he could pull Gray close and kiss him. That's the exact smile he wore when Natsu gave him the pin, and it's the one that made Natsu realize he's deeply, helplessly in love.

And that's what started Natsu's affection for giving Gray gifts that fit in the palm of his hand. He knows it isn't the gift itself Gray likes. It's knowing Natsu was thinking about him when he bought it, even if he'd rather swallow that stormtrooper pin than say it out loud.

* * *

Natsu's looking at a mug, contemplating buying it for Gray. It's bigger than the palm of the hand guideline he usually follows but he thinks Gray would like it.

"You don't need to get me another mug, just remember to _turn the dishwasher on,"_ Natsu hears from behind him.

Natsu turns and huffs, "I was being nice, you rude ass!"

Gray shrugs. He says, "Be nice on a day where you haven't dropped seventy dollars on children's movies."

"Like you aren't going to be humming _just around the riverbend_ for the next week."

Gray ignores this very pointedly because he likes pretending he doesn't love Disney movies just as much as Natsu does. "If you shut up, I'll buy you mini donuts," Gray offers.

Natsu whacks Gray's arm. "I want a bucket of them."

Gray flicks Natsu on the ear before heading for the door.

Natsu takes this opportunity to order Gray a coffee mug that says, _I'm A Twat_ on the bottom. "I'm not being nice, so," he says as he hits the _checkout_ button. "I can spend all the money I want if he wants to talk about loopholes."

* * *

The line at the mini donut truck is long, and so is the one at the concession stand, so Gray heads off to the second building and promises they'll go back when people start to clear out.

Even as the crowd thins, Natsu finds himself losing track of Gray every few minutes.

Natsu's about to phone him when he spots him by a video game stand.

Natsu walks up to the stand and as he opens his mouth to remind Gray about the donuts, he sees _Mario Party_ for N64 in the case in front of him. Natsu lets out a small gasp, "Babe!" They've been looking for this game for ages.

Gray doesn't hear Natsu. "Gray."

Gray still doesn't turn. Natsu considers poking him in the back, but then Gray's walking away.

Natsu reaches out and catches Gray by the hand and spins him around. "Babe, they have-" Natsu blinks. His mouth goes dry. "You're not Gray."

The man's eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. "No. I'm… uh. I'm not."

He's really not. He's blond, for starters, though Natsu sees now most of his hair is tucked into a black toque, like Gray's is. What he does have in common with Gray is he's gorgeous. Stunning might be a better word, because Natsu doesn't seem to be able to do anything other than stare.

A flush blooms over the man's cheeks, highlighting the smattering of freckles there, connected by the ones dotted over the bridge of his nose.

"Gray has the same jacket," Natsu says quietly. It brings out the man's eyes the same way it does for Gray, though his don't seem to be as dark a blue as Gray's. "My boyfr-" It's then that Natsu realizes they're still holding hands.

He looks down where his fingers are wrapped around this stranger's, and does some more staring before he can snap himself out of it. He yanks his hand back as his face begins to burn. "I'm sorry!" he blurts. "I didn't mean to-"

The man laughs, a nervous, but adorable sound and starts to wave him off.

"I just- I thought you were my Gray. My friend. My, uh…" Natsu realizes with an odd lurch that he hasn't been this tongue tied since the first few times he went out with Gray. It could be the embarrassment. It's not something he feels often but he doesn't often hold hands with strangers either. "My partner," Natsu finally manages.

"No, it's- It's okay," the man assures him. "We've all been there."

Natsu sees the moment that the man registers that not everyone goes around accidentally holding people's hands. His eyes squeeze shut for a brief moment, and he mouths, _shit_ , as his cheeks go pink all over again. _Cute,_ Natsu thinks.

There's a sigh from beside Natsu, followed by a quiet, resigned mutter of his name. Natsu turns and finds Gray approaching, looking half amused and half apologetic when his gaze switches over to the man Natsu's standing with.

"What have you done?" Gray asks.

"Nothing!" Natsu hisses. "Well, not _nothing."_ Gray gives him a half smirk that plainly says, _I told you so._ "You and, um-" Natsu turns back to the man, floundering.

"Oh, I'm Sting," he answers, extending his hand to shake.

Natsu takes it without thinking and Sting goes pink all over again when their palms slide together. Natsu snatches his hand back. "Natsu."

Gray looks confused, but also like he wants to laugh and is only holding back for Sting's benefit. 

"You two have the same jacket," Natsu explains. When Gray doesn't look any wiser, he adds, "I'll tell you in the car."

It's just as Natsu thinks they're about to make an awkward escape that another man walks up. His long, dark hair is coming out of it's ponytail to fall into his eyes and Natsu's glad he's staring at his phone so he can't see that Natsu's staring at him. Natsu glances over at Gray and finds him looking too.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you ready to…" the man trails off as he looks up from his phone. At Gray, not Sting. Fuck, he's pretty too. Flawless brown skin, large dark eyes, and lips Natsu wishes he could stop looking at. "Shit," the man breathes.

Now Sting looks like he wants to laugh. Natsu can't say he hides it as well as Gray does. The man's cheeks go pinker than Sting's did and his head whips around. He gives Gray a quick, "Sorry," before stepping closer to Sting.

He whispers something that sounds distinctly like, _can we run away now, please?_

"It's okay," Natsu says, his own mortification melting away into amusement. "It's the jacket, right?"

Sting lets out another laugh, this one less nervous but no less adorable. Natsu looks at Gray out of the corner of his eye and knows he agrees.

"I really am sorry," Sting's boyfriend says, not quite meeting their eyes. He seems to be subtly elbowing Sting.

"I just did worse, it's really okay," Natsu says, following the man's lead and giving Gray an elbow of his own.

"Yeah," Gray says, taking his eyes off them. "It's fine."

"Will you stop that, Rogue?" Sting asks, laughing a little louder. "I'd like my ribs to stay where they are."

Rogue shoots Sting a look Natsu's been on the receiving end of plenty of times with Gray.

Sting seems unfazed by it and reaches up to tuck a lock of Rogue's hair behind his ear. His hair looks very soft, and Natsu's overcome with the desire to reach out and do the same to another strand framing Rogue's face. "Careful," Sting says, "if you glare too hard, I know someone who'll hold my hand."

Natsu feels his cheeks heat up again and Sting freezes, fingers still behind Rogue's ear.

Gray snorts, "Oh, my god."

Rogue looks from Sting to Natsu and back, and says, _"Oh,"_ low, and drawn out. Natsu notices, even through this fresh wave of embarrassment that his voice is deep and absolutely lovely. 

"It's the jacket!" Natsu repeats.

"I left you alone for five minutes," Gray says, not bothering to hide the affectionate _you're a dumbass_ grin.

"The fact that you don't know better by now makes this your fault," Natsu grumbles.

Sting purses his lips in that unsubtle way. Rogue's brows hitch up a fraction before his face completely smooths out. He's even better than Gray at not letting on that he wants to laugh.

"Sorry about him," Gray says. At the indignant look Natsu throws him, he continues, "If it helps, he's a sweetheart."

Rogue flushes a little at that, and looks determinedly away when Gray's eyes go wide.

"I left you alone for five seconds," Natsu whispers, sliding his hand into Gray's.

"You sure that's the right hand?" Gray asks.

"You wanna walk home?" Natsu shoots back.

That one cracks Rogue's composure and he snorts out a delightful sounding laugh before giving Gray another quick, _sorry._

"Don't be," Natsu says insistently.

Rogue looks like he wants to snort again, but instead gives an unconvincing yawn that looks like it turns very real halfway through.

"Coffee?" Sting asks.

Rogue hums, taking Sting's hand. "Please."

Sting gives Natsu and Gray a smile that Rogue smiles at, and Natsu is struck again by how stupidly attractive they are.

"Well, it was nice to meet-" Sting starts.

"We know a really great coffee place nearby," Natsu blurts. Everyone goes quiet and Natsu knows his face is gonna be red again if he doesn't keep talking. "Gray could probably use some coffee, too." He doesn't need to look at Gray to know his eyebrows are probably nearly in his hairline. "He hasn't had any in four hours, I'm surprised he hasn't keeled over."

"Hey," Gray says.

"Deny it," Natsu challenges, throwing Gray a grin. "I dare you."

"Oh, shut up."

Rogue and Sting are both smiling again when Natsu turns back to them.

"So, do you want to?" Natsu asks.

He expects Sting to answer, but it's Rogue who says, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Gray squeezes Natsu's hand, and they lead Rogue and Sting out of the building.


End file.
